When Life Changed
by JustAPersonReading
Summary: When Austin(Bella's brother) visits Forks for Bella's funeral he doesn't believe she is dead. When Austin confronts Edward he will get the shock of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Funeral

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters but my own.**

Her lifeless body stood still in the casket. At least that is what everyone else thought. Me I didn't believe it for a second. Bells hadn't called in months. She would have called me if something was wrong. She is not dead and I know it. I knew I had to do something. "Tonight" I thought "Tonight I will confront Edward."

 **Hey please reply so I know if I should continue. Please tell me anything I could improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ed" I called

"Yes A" Edward answered

"Is Bella dead, like actually dead"

"Yes, Why would you ask"

"Ed I'm her twin I know when something is wrong".

"A magical powers are fake"

I rolled my eyes. I knew Bella was not dead, I could feel it. But why is she still cold. When Bella gets hurt I get a fire in my body where she was hurt. 3 days ago everything burned. I was confused. Then she went cold. She was still alive but not herself. I decided I was going to prove to Ed that Bella was alive.

 **Edward's POV**

Austin was a difficult person to figure out. Like Bella I couldn't read his mind. But it went on. Alice couldn't see his future, Jasper couldn't do anything, and Me I couldn't read his mind. I wondered if he would make a good vampire. I don't know though. I believe he should know the truth myself but my family they would maybe be on my side.

"Bella" I called

"Yes" she replied

"Your brother knows your not dead"

"I know"

"What???"

"Yes we have this weird twin thing, I can communicate with him from far away, I haven't yet but I should"

"Bella no"

"Why"

"Because that puts his life in danger"

"Ok"

 **Thanks for reading. Next chapter will have more action. I am just building it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I have been on a roll. I like doing shorter chapters that means that I can make more of them. This chapter may be the longest though. Have a nice day. There are a few things in this chapter like death by ones own hand. So you have been warned.**

 **Austin's POV**

I woke up screaming. Charlie ran in.

"Kiddo what's wrong"

"Bad dream" I replied

"Try and get some sleep then"

Charlie left to go back to bed. That dream was terrible. I dreamed of Bella hunting down a dear. She jumped on it and I went to look after she left. It was completely drained of blood. I also saw the Cullens hunting. Their prey was also drained of blood. I knew instantly. My Bella had changed. My best friend was now a demon. My sister was a vampire. I had no idea what I would do. As I sat in bed I decided that I was going to confront the Cullens in their home tomorrow.

 **The next day**

 **Austin's POV**

I woke up early. I had barley any sleep after the nightmare. I grabbed some food and snacks. I packed my bag and got in the car Charlie got me.

I drove right over to the Cullens to confront them and see my sister maybe just one last time.

 **Bella's POV**

"HE SHOULD KNOW" I screamed at all of them

I wanted my brother to know so maybe I could see him.

"NO" Edward screamed back" YOU WOULD BE PUTTING HIM IN DANGER"

"SO" I yelled "HE WOULD BE FINE. WE WOULD PROTECT HIM"

Then he walked in. Austin. "Crap" I though

"BELLA" he yelled

He ran over and hugged me. But then pulled back.

"Your so cold" he said

"I know" I replied

Then he said" I know you are all vampires, but you hunt animals instead of humans"

"How did you know"I asked

He smirked

The rest of the family stood in disbelief.

Then Austin said" I wanted to say goodbye to Bells,

if she can't be with me normals then I have to leave this earth behind"

Austin the left. The rest of us stood in disbelief. The I registered it

"AUSTIN IS GOING TO DIE" I screamed

 **Austin's POV**

I was driving to the cliff. Bella was not apart of my life any more. I got out of the car. I stood on the ledge. Then there was nothing

 **I will try to get Chapter 4 out soon. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I may go on a break if I don't get enough reviews. But I probably won't because I love writing this.**

 **Austin's POV**

I heard their voices. Carlisle was saying hook me up to the IV. Bella and Rosalie were holding Jasper back. All three of them left the room. Then Alice. Esme. Then Edward. But Edwards niece stayed. She looked so much like Bella. Kinda like me I guess. I mean Bella and I were twins. But then the world went black. Then I heard someone biting something. IT WAS MY NECK. Carlisle was BITING MY NECK. Then the fire started.

 **I want to make this a longer FanFiction so you have to wait. Sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

The burn. The fire. It hurt so bad.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

Then the world went black. But the pain was still there. It felt like an eternity. Then it hit my heart.

"Free FFALLING" I screamed

 **Three days later**

"Austin" I heard Bella's voice

"Yeah" I said

"Good your awake"

"What happened" I asked

"Oh Austin, Come to the mirror."

I looked in the mirror. My once former brown chocolate eyes had been replaced with red crimson ones.

"No"I said" No I want to be human"

"A it will be okay" said Bella" I think we need to go hunting"

"Okay" I responded

"EDWARD" she called

"Yeah" he was here instantly

"Time for Austin to hunt , mind taking him"

"Nope, come on Austin"

We made it to the forest. The smells of blood. I started shaking. Then I ran. I knew it was human immediately. Edward caught up thought and restrained me.

"Austin you were completely different then Bella when she changed". Said Edward "I think it is time to find out your ability".

Edward then called a guy named Eleazar.

He came and I guess tested me I don't really know.

"Complete shield and enhanced mental state. Means that over time he could develop many more abilities. But right now he is the smartest I guess you could say. And you can't attack him or do anything to him."

"So I can't see his future" said Alice

" I can't control his emotions" said jasper

" and I can't attack him" said Emmet sadly

" Only if he wants you to, like with Bella's ability. Seems to run in the family" said Eleazar " anyways bye"

 **Well that is that chapter. What did you think. Pleas review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg a chapter 6. Wow I saw a few people read so yeah. Here ya go.**

 **Austin's POV**

I was so surprised that I had powers.

"So when is school" I asked

"For you, not till the next town" replied Edward

Great. Time to be bored.

 **100 years later**

Wow I am back in Forks. My family decided it was safe to come back.

"I guess I get to go through high school again" I said

"Yep" said my siblings

"Yay" I said sarcastically

I just hope I don't lose control. Over the course of 100 years I learned how to read minds. It is so cool. Now Edward can't keep secrets.

 **Hey guys I am starting on Chapter 7. Thank you for reading. Have a good day/night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys just doing a chapter. I kinda left the last one on a cliff hanger. I ment to also so. Enjoy.**

 **Austin's POV**

Walking into school I was hit with so many smells. But I handled it. So currently the family tree for school purpose was Me and Bella were twins(duh) Edward was her boyfriend. Jasper and Rosalie were siblings. Jasper and Alice were dating and Rosalie and Emmet. So yeah. I am the single dude. But then I saw her. Brown hair, hazel eyes and the smell. She smelled so sweet. I knew I had to leave. I had my first class with her. SHE SAT NEXT TO ME! I figured out her name. Olivia. I had to leave. I left quickly. I had to get home. I contacted Bella through our thoughts. She said that's what happened to Edward. Great.

 **Olivia's POV**

I had my first class with him. Austin. He was kinda cute. Brown hair and beautiful golden eyes. But I was new and he looked at me like he wanted to kill me. Great. The first boy I actually like hates me.

 **Next day**

He was there. He told me to follow him after school. What was with him. First he looks like he wants to kill me now he wants to be friends. I don't understand men some days. I still followed him after school.

 **Cliffhanger lol. Please stay tuned I will get it up tonight or tomorrow morning. I might post it late so. Well good night/day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**Am I writing this story well? please tell me if you are not happy with the content. I always like to here reviews.**

 **Austin's POV**

I took her out into the woods. I knew I could show her what I really was. I don't know why but I trusted her. So that day I showed her the true me.

"Hey Olivia, I know I acted like a jerk but I have something to tell you."

" And what may that be", she asked

"I am in love with you and I'm a vampire". I said quickly." And I want to Be with you forever. So with your consent I would like to bite you and allow you to be with me forever"

 **Olivia's POV**

Did this boy just say what I thought he said. He's a vampire? And he likes me. My heart skipped a beat. But he wants to be with me. What do I do. Leave my family for this man I barely knew?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey ready for a new chapter. No. Welp same.**

 **Olivia's POV**

"I like you to" I replied "but I think we need to get to know each other"

"okay" he said

Then he ran away. I went home. I was just going to sleep on it.

 **Austin's POV**

I talked to Bells through our communication

 _I messed up Bells_

 _Austin what did you do_

 _There was a girl and yeah um..._

 _Darn it A. Are you going to change her?_

 _Idk it is up to her._

 _A we have to talk to the others_

 _Okay :/_

 ** _Well that was chapter 9 it is currently like 10 something so yeah. Time to get some sleep peeps._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Austin's POV**

"Dang it A," said Edward as his hand banged on the table." Why did you do that, you know the Volturi watch us 24/7"

I ignored him as I walked upstairs. I heard Nessie's baby crying in the other room. As I got older I got to know her. I learned who she was and I also met Jacob. He was a good friend. Thought we smelled weird to each other. That child that they had was so adorable. _I wish she was not doomed to such a life_ I thought. She may become a vampire or imprint on another child. _God I wish my brain would stay on track_ I thought what am I going to do about Olivia and the Volturi. What if they learn about my powers. I just need to take my mind off of it. I picked up the _Hunger Games. _Though I had read it over a hundred times I kept reading. The plot surprised me every time. As I read into the night I thought what

tomorrow would bring.

 **Bella's POV**

Austin, Austin, Austin. 100 years of life as a vampire and he has learned NOTHING. He was smart and a quick learner but he couldn't learn. We had told him everything he needed to know and he goes after a girl. I wish he would listen.

 **Olivia's POV**

What do I do. The hottest boy in my grade asks me out and to be his vampire girlfriend forever. What do I do. I am tired of my family. The offer sounds amazing but can I trust him. He seems like he means well but why me. I am going to sleep on it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Wow. I love the support and people reading. that's good.**? ﾟﾏﾻ. **So yeah not much more to sya enjoy this chapter. Austin is in some deep water.**

 **Austin's POV**

Uggg. Time to face Olivia. I wondered what she would say. I decided I would write her a note.

 _Olivia meet me after school at the edge of the wood w/ your answer. Please don't mention it in school._

I put the note in her locker and hoped she would see it. Bio droned on and on. Sitting by her was like sitting by cake and not being allowed to eat it. Yeah cause humans like cake... Anyways she looked up at Mr. Brown. We had the same first name which was cool. But as she looked on at him she had headphones in. Listening to her music. I missed being human sometimes like music. Wait didn't I have music still. Oh gosh I am stupid. I hit my head into my palm. "Mr. Cullen would care to come back to earth and answer the question on the board."

"Nucleus" I said getting it correct.

Finally the bell rang. I went on with my day and waited for the afternoon.

 **Olivia's POV**

It was the **afternoon** and I went to meet him.

"Olivia" he said

"I want to be with you but can I stay human until a wedding"

"Sure," he knelt down and proposed

"umm uhhh ugghgh YES"

He smiled wider than the universe. I loved it. He decided he would bring me home for the night. Time to meet the Cullens. The real Cullens.


	12. Chapter 12

**So yeah. I am staying up late. Again. ...**

 **Here's the chapter**

 **Olivia's POV**

It was a few days before the wedding. It all moved so quickly. They had it set up beautifully it a few hours. It would have taken humans days. It was amazing to get to know the Cullens over the last few months. They were wonderful. I couldn't wait to be with them. Austin snuck up behind me.

"Hello my love" he said

"Hello." I replied" I can't wait to be with you of eternity."

"I know"

The wedding happened. It was amazing. Though very few people showed I was happy. We decided we didn't need a honeymoon. I wanted to be with him forever now. So the Cullens strapped me to a table and Austin bit me.

"Ahhhh" I screamed.

Austin kept biting to make it a quicker process.

Then the world went black. I awoke to fire more that the world could handle. I could not speak though. So I yelled. I yelled until I couldn't.

 **Austin's POV**

Her screams pained me. I left the room. I couldn't stand it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New year. Enjoy the story.**

 **Austin's POV**

It was three days. I waited three days for her to come out. It was the later of the second day her heartbeat started to pick up. Then it stopped.

 **Guys I am so sorry for the short chapter. I really wanted to get it out sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, my beautiful little dove," I said, she looked perfect. Like a goddess wrapped in gold.

"Stop, you sound like Edward. *bleh*"

"Jeez Olivia, just trying to be nice," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, "How do you feel?"

"Good, I feel a bit weird."

"Just let me get Carlisle, he needs to run some tests."

"Okay, I'm so happy to be with you forever."

"Me to"

As a was talking to her I felt my blood start to unfreeze, and I was surprised.

"Olivia," I said panicking "Is your blood pumping."

"Yes."

"You can make people be human, you just made me human."

"Really."

"Yes."

Within a few days all of the Cullen's were human again and got to relive there lives. In the end me and Olivia had 2 kids, a set of twin boys. A few years ago all of this happened and now I'm happy. Human and all with kids and a beautiful family. All I could wish for was one more day as a vampire to learn everything.

"Dad come on we're gonna be late."

"Okay. I'm coming"

 **Okay this is the end of this. Getting all my ducks in a row i guess. I hope you had a nice day/night.**

 **Good bye(I guess)**

 **-JustAPerson**


End file.
